Gently
by Sixth Child
Summary: Takuya is having a tough time in junior high. He has no friends, and is teased. Believing is life is nothing, he looks to suicide for the answer. But can someone save him from himself? Rated PG-13 for future language and suicide attemps. [Takouji]
1. Prologue

Gently  
  
Prologue  
  
By Sixth Child  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~** Takuya POV~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Mr. Kanbara! Would you like to solve the problem on the board?"  
  
I snapped out of my daydream, only to see the teacher, Ms. Takeuchi, staring at me with a not-so-pleasant look on her face. I guess I was lost in my own thoughts... I looked at the board, seeing the given problem. A grumble escaped my throat. I hate math. My least favorite subject. That and I don't have any friends in this class. Then again, I don't have any friends in any of my classes.  
  
You see, each grade is divided in to two separate halves. These halves are called "teams". Students from different teams are not in any of the classes with students from the opposite team. And I was unfortunate enough to be stuck on the team filled with strangers. By the way, my name is Takuya Kanbara. Grade seven. Age 12. That's me.  
  
I reluctantly stood up and walked toward the chalkboard, students' eyes burning into my back. Picking up the long piece of chalk, unwelcomed white dust settled onto my fingers. Pressing the chalk to the board, a load screech erupted in the once silent classroom, piercing through my ears.  
  
I squinted my eyes and started over. No screech. Good. I headed for my seat after recording the correct numbers and symbols. With my eyes looking at nothing in particular, I was unaware of the shoe-covered foot that loomed beneath. I became aware, though, when I found myself on the ground, and the whole class laughing and pointing at me. "Dweeb." The guilty child proclaimed.  
  
I finally found my seat, and was instantly reminded of how much I hate the first day of school. Then again, I hate school in its entirety. The only good thing about it is soccer season, but that doesn't start for weeks.  
  
I kept my mouth shut for the remainder of the lesson, being sure to look like I'm learning something, so the teacher doesn't decide to crawl up my ass again. The bell finally sounded, after its long awaited arrival. I grabbed my unused school utensils, and headed to the door.  
  
The journey through the hall was an uneventful one. I guess my so-called "friends" have forgotten about me, which they made painfully obvious lunch period, when I ended up sitting alone, my only company my peanut butter sandwich. I guess they weren't really my friends in the first place. Oh well. They never seemed to like me much anyway.  
  
Arriving at my locker, #D-92, I attempted to remember my combination. Hm. that's it! 34-22-40. Right. Left. Right. My locker opened, revealing my reflection (Yes, a mirror. A bit girly, but what can I say? I would like to know if my hair was agreeing with me each day). But the only thing was, I wasn't the only one that I saw. There was someone else.  
  
I whipped around to come face-to-face with the most beautiful human being I have ever seen. "Um... can I help you?" I managed to stammer, a bit confused that this mystery boy was just standing there. His deep-sea eyes immediately hypnotized my mind.  
  
He didn't respond to my question, at least, not verbally. He only shoved a piece of paper at me, nearly slipping through my fingers and tumbling to the ground. I looked at the paper. "Kouji Minamoto. Team: Sakura. Locker: D- 93." His schedule followed. I gave the paper back to "Kouji" and pointed to the locker next to mine. "That's your locker, next to mine. You're a bit late, though. Classes have already ended...." He didn't need to hear more, just opened his locker for a second, looked in it's emptiness, slammed it, and headed fro the nearest door, which was leading to the field, and the tennis court.  
  
Not even a thank you. How rude! Maybe this guy is not someone who's business I need to be poking into. Yet... I want to know more, if he was willing to let me.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~ MOINK! That was only the first chapter people! It will (hopefully) become a little more exciting with coming chapters. I hope o.o;; I love reviews, good or bad! Tell me what I'm doing wrong! Flames will be laughed at and fed to Sean because he believes that he is a pyro boy o_o;;; *hands out pink bunny cookies* Hey, they are the only thing left!! 


	2. Fake Wings

Gently  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Fake Wings  
  
By Sixth Child  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything. this goes for all chapters ^_^  
  
~~**~~**~~** 3rd Person (most chapters will be in this format, unless otherwise stated)  
  
"Shine, bright morning light Now in the air the spring is coming..."  
  
Kouji sang to himself as he walked down the street. He did this often, most of the time reciting songs that his mother had sang to him when he was very little.  
"Sweet blowing wind  
  
Singing down the hills and valleys..."  
  
He stopped, hearing the silent patter of footsteps behind him. They came to a halt as Kouji did. He didn't turn around, though, but started up his pace once more. He even began to sing again, this time a bit louder.  
  
"Keep your eyes on me Now we're on the edge of Hell..."  
  
Kouji listened for the separate pair of footsteps behind him. They were still there.  
  
"Dear my love, sweet morning light  
  
Wait for me you've gone much farther  
  
Too far..."  
  
He stopped again. This time turning around, only to see a certain goggle-wearing boy. Kouji glared at him. "What do you want?" Kouji asked coldly. This was the first time Kouji had said anything to him. He recognized the boy from school. This was the one by his locker.  
  
The boy just blinked. "Um... this is the way I walk home.."  
  
Kouji's hair swayed slightly as a quiet breeze past. He just stared at the boy for a second, and then started walking again. "By the way..." The goggle-boy started, "Would. would you mind singing another?"  
  
Kouji could sense the boy's embarrassment. Nevertheless, he started singing again, disregarding the awkwardness of the situation. He only sang the same song, because he only chose one per day. That's what his mother did. Even so, the other boy didn't say anything, so Kouji figured he was satisfied.  
  
"You're voice.. is very soothing. It's as if my body is overcome with warmth every time I hear your voice.. I could fall asleep just hearing you speak."  
  
Kouji was surprised with the boy's choice of words. He wasn't embarrassed that this boy said that about him, but he felt the same thing when his mother sang him to sleep. It's strange how this boy thinks the same of Kouji's voice.  
  
Kouji sang until he came to the block where his house was. His song stopped.  
  
"I guess I should be going home now... mine's the next street over." The goggled-boy stated. He walked past Kouji without looking at him. Another breeze past, and Kouji put his hands in his pockets. It was only September, but the air was chilling.  
  
When the boy was a few yards ahead of Kouji, he decided to speak up.  
  
"What's your name?" Kouji asked simply.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tell me, what's your name?" He repeated.  
  
"Takuya.. Takuya Kanbara."  
  
"See you again.. Takuya."  
  
"In my dreams, Kouji. In my dreams." He half whispered as a response.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
September 3rd Today was the first day of school. I had to get my schedule from the office because I was gone on the day of open house. My schedule was pink, meaning I was on the Sakura team. Later did I learn that all of my so- called "friends" were on the other team. Great. The day went by pretty uneventful until 2:33 pm when I was at my locker. A boy named Kouji's locker is right by mine. He is very mysterious. He didn't say much of anything to me. I saw him again on the way home. He has long blue hair and blue eyes. He also wears a bandana one on his head. Although he seems to be mean and anti-social, he is a beautiful singer. His voice is smoother than the finest silk. Our time together was short-lived, unfortunately. I wonder if I will see him again soon. There's just something about him that makes me want to know more. He's like an enigma. Actually, I'm not just wondering to see him again, I want to see him again.. Takuya Kanbara  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Weeeeee! I'm so happy I got the next chapter out! I'm really starting to get into this story ^_^. I want to dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers, and Mr. Fini for teaching such a boring class that I am forced to write a fic instead of taking notes. XD I want to thank all reviewers!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! *hugs* The next chapter should be out in the next day or two, as long as I have boring classes or free time. Well, until next time, ja ne! 


	3. Eternal Melody

Gently  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Eternal Melody  
  
~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
Drip-drop, drip-drop. The smell of rain filled the air on a cloudy Thursday morning. Wet droplets poured from the skies as passing kids quickened their pace, heading for the nearest tree. The streets were paved with liquid and the trees hung their branches low as moist leaves tumbled to the ground. It was the usual gloomy day.  
  
Takuya walked on the sidewalk, staring blankly ahead as children passed, twirling their umbrellas as they splashed their way to school. Takuya was without an umbrella, his hair and clothes soaked as the result.  
  
He wrapped his arms around himself as an attempt to warm up. It was no use. Takuya didn't notice the passing car on his left, not until he was covered with more water the in the first place. It was not a very pleasant feeling.  
  
His mind was so preoccupied about his water-covered clothes and self, that he did not notice a certain blue-haired boy had appeared next to him.  
  
"What a gloomy day, huh?" Kouji stated bluntly, his smooth voice breaking Takuya's train of thought.  
  
"Yeah." was all he said in response. Takuya turned to look at his companion, and was surprised to see a medium-sized casein his hand. "Kouji, do you play the violin?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Yeah. I have been since I was little. My mother taught me how to play it. This was hers."  
  
"Then are you in band?"  
  
"Yes, I have it first hour."  
  
'Duh, all Sakura team has it first hour.' Takuya thought.  
  
"Why, are you in band?" Kouji asked, somewhat interested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well? What do you play?"  
  
"Piano." Takuya stated simply.  
  
"Piano." Kouji repeated to himself. Piano was one of the best instruments to play a duet with a violin.  
  
Kouji knew a lot about music. He always listens to the radio, or CDs to pass the time. He plays flute, violin and oboe. These days he mostly focuses on violin.  
  
The pair suddenly discovered that they ha reached their destination, the school. They made their way to their lockers in silence. As Kouji spun the combination lock, Takuya's eyes couldn't help but wander to the selected numbers. 18-32-12. H remembered the numbers in his mind, and then went back to his own locker.  
  
First hour study hall passed quickly ((Note: First hour is divided in half, they have study hall on one day, then band on the next, and so on.)), since no one had any homework, it being only the second day of school.  
  
After the first hour bell rang, Takuya confronted Kouji, not having to stop to get anything from his locker. "What do you have second hour?" He asked, talking quickly. He didn't want to waste any of the four minutes they get between classes.  
  
"I have health with Evans." Takuya's eyes slightly widened at Kouji's declaration. He had that class second hour too!  
  
"Me too." He half-whispered.  
  
"That's almost strange." Kouji stated. They didn't press further on the subject; there was a class to get to.  
  
Takuya walked to second hour health alone because Kouji had to stop at his locker. He walked into the small classroom labeled 205, as on is schedule. A middle-age man was sitting at his desk, concentrated on the computer screen in front of his face.  
  
Takuya took one of the back seats, behind a dark-skinned girl who was staring at the teacher. Other kids, including Kouji, piled into the classroom as the bell rang. Kouji took the seat across from Takuya.  
  
The lesson of the day was apparently a lecture on responsibility. The dark girl in front of Takuya, who was named Christie, got sent to the office for passing notes. The notes were mainly subjected on "how cute" the teacher, Mr. Evans, was.  
  
About twenty minutes into class, Kouji stood up from his seat, agenda in hand. He signed out a pass and Takuya resisted to urge to follow him. He was concerned when Kouji did not return for the remainder of the hour.  
  
Takuya practically leapt out of his seat when the releasing bell rang. He looked around in the mob of children in the hall, finding nothing. He decided to look at his locker. Kouji was nowhere to be found.  
  
As Takuya went to check in the boys' bathroom, he heard a faint melody coming from the band room. As he came closer to it, the tune became louder. He stopped in the instrument storage room and peaked into the band room.  
  
Takuya saw Kouji standing in the band room, violin on his shoulder. The melody coming from the instrument was entrancing. Takuya continued to stare at the violin player, oblivious to the bell that had already rang.  
  
Takuya swore he heard the tune somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it. 'Where have I heard this before? It sounds familiar.' He thought in frustration.  
  
Kouji slowly opened his eyes as the song came to an end. He only then sensed Takuya's presence. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked in an indifferent tone.  
  
"Long enough." Takuya answered, walking forward. "Your playing was amazing. By the way, what song were you playing? I could've sworn I've heard that somewhere."  
  
"Well, you most likely haven't. I wrote this song myself."  
  
"Is that so? That's pretty impressive for only a twelve year old. But it puzzles me. How could I have heard that before if you wrote that yourself? Strange." Takuya pondered silently to himself.  
  
"Would you like me to play it again?" Kouji asked, not really caring that he was over ten minutes late for English.  
  
He started played again, replacing the violin on his shoulder. His delicate fingers held the smooth instrument as his song was accurately played. Takuya never took his eyes off the other boy as he played the slow yet mesmerizing tune.  
  
Kouji opened his eyes midway through his song, only to see the opposite pair of eyes glued on him. As their eyes met, Takuya couldn't help but let a slight smile make its way to his face, and was surprised to see that it was returned. It was only then that a certain thought popped into Takuya's mind: 'I have a friend.'  
  
~~***~~***~~**~~**  
  
YAY! Hooray for the third (Or second, whatever) chapter!! Sorry this one took so long. I have been very busy with schoolwork and two softball leagues. By the way, Mr. Fini teaches Social Science, the class, which doesn't have a day without taking notes. -_- Please review! Reviews make me want to write more chapters!  
  
I also wrote the last part of this story on the bus ride to one of my fast pitch games. It was so bumpy, that when I went to type this, I could barely read it!! Ok, just had to say that!  
  
Knives: Thank you, Minna-sama, for reading Sixth-san's latest fanfic! We hope that there are many more to come!!  
  
~Sixth Child~ 


	4. How Soon is Now?

Gently

By: Sixth Child

Chapter Three

How Soon is Now?

~~***~~***~~***~~***

"Are you two Kouji Minamoto and Takuya Kanbara?" A blond girl stepped into the band room. She had an irritated look on her face. Her royal blue eyes neatly matched her long blue skirt, almost exactly the same hue. Her shimmering golden hair was tied back in a creative bun, with two pencils sticking out either side of it. Her sleeveless lilac shirt had the words "Believe in Yourself" written on it in glittering letters. She had a blue sweater over her shirt with the school initials on it. The look on her face didn't seem to suit her. 

"Well?" She asked, obviously waiting for an answer. 

"Oh, uh, yeah." Takuya stammered, embarrassed about the situation. He and Kouji were still standing in the center of the large room. Kouji still had his violin in hand, but no longer playing it. 

"You guys better get to class. Mrs. Donahue is so mad at you, you know. You realize that class started a good twenty minutes ago? She even was kind enough to send me looking for you, instead of just informing the office, which would have you in even more trouble. Honestly, and only on the second day of school! Why can't kids these days be a little more organized?" And with that she turned and stormed off in the opposite direction, the door of the band room nearly grasping her long skirt.

"I guess we should get going to class." Takuya said through the awkward silence, cutting it like a knife. 

"You go on ahead, I have to put this away." Kouji replied, gesturing towards the instrument in his hand. 

"Right." Takuya said, turning and heading to the door. His hand was gripping the brass doorknob when she stopped. "You know, Kouji. I've never had a real friend. When I changed schools, going from primary school to secondary, I had to go to this one. All of the other kids from my old school went to the one across town. When I got here in the sixth grade, I didn't know anybody." Takuya was still facing the band door, as if talking to it, and not the other human being. 'Why am I telling this to Kouji? Why him? I never even told my parents anything about my life, and now here I am, spilling it all out to someone I've known for two days? But still, it feels like so much longer.'

"I joined a group of new friends who seemed to like me, but I always felt as if I didn't belong with them. Like they didn't need me there with them." Takuya's voice cracked as he continued. "Then, when I moved up to the next grade, my suspicions were confirmed. Everyone from that group but me ended up on the other team. They simply seemed to forget about me, whether it is by accident or not. I know it's only the second day of school, and that they could still contact me, but I have the feeling that they won't. It feels like I'm not much of anyone anymore, like I don't have a purpose. It feels like no one cares about me, and no one needs me. Like I don't even need myself…" 

Takuya fell to the floor, tears streaming down his face, leaving their salty trail. Sobs escaped Takuya's throat as he held himself on the dirty floor. 

"Don't say things like that." Kouji's voice came from behind. Takuya turned on his knees to face him. Kouji walked over to the tearful boy and wrapped his arms around him, holding him comfortably. 

"My father has a complicated job, which means we have to move around a lot. I've never even had just a group of people to be with. I know it's not his fault, but I can't help but feel angry. It's just not fair! I mean, I may act like I don't care about other people, like I don't even want friends. But I'm human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does. *1" Kouji closed his eyes painfully, subconsciously tightening his hold on Takuya.

"So don't say things like no one cares about you, because that's a lie. I care about you, Takuya. Even if I've only known you for less than two days, you're the closest friend I've ever had." A smile suddenly made it's way to Kouji's face. "Now wipe your and get up, we have to get to class. I don't want that teacher to pop a vain." 

Takuya smiled. "Thank you, Kouji."

~~***~~***~~***~~

"What were you thinking?!" Mrs. Donahue nearly shouted at the two boys in front of her, who were hanging their heads. "Almost a half an hour late for class! And only on the second day of school! Honestly! You're lucky I'm in a good mood today; I'm only giving you two tomorrow's detention. You can spend the remainder of the hour sitting in the office." 

"Yes ma'am."  Takuya and Kouji said in unison as they rushed out the door. 

After they were halfway down the ramp leading to the office, Takuya spoke up. "Geez, if that's her good mood, I'd hate to see her on a bad day!" Kouji chuckled at this remark. 

As they reached the end of the blue-carpeted ramp, the pair spotted the unfamiliar office. Takuya opened the blue door for both of them. He and Kouji slid into the two seats closest to the door. A few seats away from them was a black-haired girl, whose outfit matched her apparent attitude. She chomped loudly on her gum as she boredly zipped and unzipped one of the many zippers on her baggy pants.

She turned to Kouji. "So, what'd you do?" She asked as she chomped her gum enthusiastically. 

"Um…" Kouji was hesitant to talk to this strangely dressed person.

"We were tardy for class." Takuya saved him.

"Weak." The girl rolled her eyes. 

"Amanda Schellack!" A women sitting at her large desk called out. The dark-dressed girl stood up. "The principle will see you now." Amanda walked into the Principles office with a casual look on her face, as if she was used to this routine. 

"I hope we don't have to go in there." Takuya said, not exactly wanting to get in trouble with the principle. 

"We probably won't get punished anymore than we already have been, just for being tardy." Kouji stated, looking at his watch. There was only three minutes until lunch hour. Those three small minutes passed quickly, however. 

As the bell sounded, Takuya and Kouji got up from their seats, and Kouji opened the door for him and Takuya. The pair walked silently down the hall, as the other children rushed past them to get a decent spot in the lunch line so they could actually have time to eat their lunches. 

Suddenly a loud sound screeched through the halls; kids covering their tiny ears with confused looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Kouji yelled over the ear piercing sound. 

"Everyone get outdoors!" A teacher cried. A mess of students suddenly crowded the small hallway, pushing and shoving everyone in their paths. 

Takuya got caught in a mass of kids and was pushed in the opposite direction of Kouji. "Kouji!" He cried, not wanting to be separated from his only friend. 

Then he felt a hand grasp his own. Takuya was surprised at how soft this particular hand was. He turned to look at his capturer, only to be pulled forward. He felt like he was in a mash pit. All in a sudden rush, he was outside, Kouji's hand still intertwined with his own. Takuya blushed, but made no movement to break the hold.

"What's happening?" Takuya half whispered, seeing smoke rise from the far right of the school. 

As Kouji's eyes widened, a gasp escaped his throat. "My violin!" He nearly shouted, a look of fear in his eyes. He started running towards the burning school. 

"Kouji! You can't go in there! It's on fire, you're going to get hurt!" Takuya chases after the speeding boy, whose hair was blowing excitedly in the wind. 

He ignored the shouts of  "Stop! You can't go in there now! Its on fire!" and such from random teachers and students.

Takuya finally caught up with Kouji at the front doors. He grabbed Kouji's arm in attempt to stop him from going inside. "Kouji, you can't go in there! You'll get hurt!!" He exclaimed, worry cementing his face. 

"You don't understand, that was my mother's violin! I can't let it be lost forever, like she was!" Kouji was frantic, tears slowly making their way behind his eyes. When he saw the look on Takuya's face, however, he softened his voice. "Please Takuya, I have to get it. Please let me do this." 

Takuya looked at him hard, as searching for something in his eyes. Finally he said, "Alright. But I'm coming with you." 

"Fine, just as long as you're careful." 

"Same to you." Takuya reached for Kouji's hand and took it in his own. He heard sirens in the distance. 

Kouji opened one of the front doors, only to be overcome in smoke. Both he and Takuya coughed, yet they walking inside anyways, still holding hands. Everything was covered with smoke. Down the main hall, there was a blazing fire. 

"Well, there go our lockers." Takuya stated. 

"This way." Kouji said, coughing and shielding his eyes from the dense smoke, but it was no use. They walked and turned to their right, lucky to see that there was no fire in or around the band room. 

Kouji didn't say anything, just pulled Takuya along through the smoke, until they reached the instrument storage room. Kouji pulled opened the door with ease and quickly began shuffling through the many cases on the shelf. 

"Kouji, I think I…" 

"Found it!" Kouji exclaimed, holding his undamaged case. "Now let's get out of here!" He pulled Takuya out the door, violin in one hand, Takuya's hand in the other. 

As they reached the main hall, they saw that it was completely in flames. 

"Oh shit…" Kouji's eyes widened.

"Kouji, I have to tell…" 

"There's no time for chatting, c'mon!" Kouji rushed to the door, not taking his eyes off it, nor his hand off Takuya's. 

They were almost there, and then everything went black.

"Kouji!!!"

~~**~~~**~~**~~**

God, I am evil or what?? This chapter didn't take a long time, surprisingly. I was in a really angsty mood so…Dun hate me people!

*1—From the song "How soon is now?"

DUDE! My birthday is on May 17th man! Everyone review for my 13th birthday!! ^________^

Later days!

~Sixth Child~


	5. The Wind, the Sky, Surely

Gently

By: Sixth Child

Chapter Four

The wind, the sky, surely

~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~

Pretty eyes cracked open ever so slowly at the sound of a voice streaming through the air.

"I waved my hand to your back 

_As you disappeared into a crowd_

_Until yesterday_

_This all seemed so unreal…."_

Kouji wiped the moisture from his eyes with the back of his hand and blinked a few times. He realized he was lying in a bed that wasn't his own. He was confused, but then he saw Takuya sitting on a bench by a window, staring off into the distance. Kouji looked around and saw that he in fact wasn't in a hospital, but in an unfamiliar bedroom. Apparently Takuya hadn't noticed that he was awake. 'Wait a minute,' Kouji thought, puzzled. 'I've heard that song before….'

As Takuya began the next verse, Kouji cleared his throat and let his own voice flow from his lips.

"Laughing so hard that we would cry 

_When we held hands and gazed into each others eyes_

_As always, your fragrance would ever so faintly_

_Tug at my heartstrings"_

Takuya practically leapt out of his seat when he heard Kouji's smooth voice intertwining with his own. Kouji smiled slightly at the surprised look on Takuya's face. "Kouji… you're finally awake!" Takuya whispered so softly that it was barely audible over the sound of the day. He got up from his window side bench and proceeded over to the bed held Kouji in its eternal grip of sheets.

He sat on the edge of the full-sized bed that Kouji was ever-alone in. "How are you feeling?" Takuya asked, a look of true concern upon his face.

"Fine… except for the fact that it feels like there's a war going on inside my head." Kouji responded.

"Oh… well, hold on." Takuya rose from the bed and walked out of the room, slowly shutting the wooden door behind him.

After Takuya left, Kouji allowed his eyes to wander around the large bedroom. Posters of soccer stars and athletes covered the walls. A small wood dresser sat at one end of the room. An overwhelmingly large stack of compact disks and a large five-disk stereo sat on top of it. The room was very clean. The white walls remained as pure as the day they were as the very day they were painted. A white laundry basket stood empty next to the closed closet doors. There was a book shelf left of the closet, filled with various novels, and a soccer ball stood at the top along with countless soccer trophies.

Kouji was startled as the door opened, Takuya walking in with a glass of water and two white pills in his hands. Kouji sat up in the bed and leaned his back against the headboard of it. "Here." Takuya said simply, kneeling down in front of the bed. "It's aspirin. It'll take care of that headache." He smiled and handed the other boy the pills that were as white as the walls of the room.

"Thanks." Kouji said, accepting the pills and the glass of water. He tipped his head back and swallowed the medicine. After the pills washed down his throat, he looked at Takuya. "So, what happened anyway? I remember fire and…." Kouji held his head as it pounded mercilessly.

"Oh, that…." Takuya said quietly, looking down. "You got hit by a piece of the ceiling… you had a concussion. A minor one, luckily, so you only had to be hospitalized for a week. Then the doctors said you were ready to be released, but no one was home at your house, so I brought you here. You're head should hurt though, from the impact. Luckily there was no brain damage or anything like that." He stopped, his voice cracking slightly as his eyes continued to study the floor.

"What about the school? I mean, how are we going to go to school anymore?" Kouji asked him in a quiet voice, fearing that if he talked louder he would increase the pain in his head. 

"It was burnt to the ground. Luckily the fire department got there in time to get both of us out of there."

"Wait…. What about my violin?" Kouji asked franticly. "Was it…?"

"It's fine." Takuya still looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting this in the world.

"Okay, good…. Takuya, are you all right?" Kouji asked, concerned that the other boy hadn't looked him in the eye at all while they were talking.

Takuya finally looked up, the tears that stung his eyes were threatening to fall upon his pink cheeks. The sight made Kouji sick to his stomach. "Takuya…." Before Kouji could finish what he was about to say, Takuya thrust his arms around him, enveloping him in a warm embrace. Takuya laid his teary face upon Kouji's chest.

"I was so worried about you… I thought you were going to die when I saw you get hurt like that. I saw so scared… like, I finally found a real friend and I was going to lose you just like that. I'm so happy you're okay…." Takuya couldn't continue as the sobs that he was suppressing escaped his throat.

Kouji wrapped his arms around the other boy, a wave of deja vu washing over him in like an icy wave. "I'm okay… it's going to be okay." Kouji said soothingly.

"It's just… I care so much about you. I don't want to lose you… I don't want lose you." 

Kouji allowed Takuya to sob into his shirt for a moment until he lifted the other boy's chin with his finger. "I care about you too… So much." He placed his hand on Takuya's cheek and wiped his tears away with his thumb. A warm smile was on his face and was echoed by Takuya. 

Although Takuya's eyes were now tearless, he did not break the embrace he had to Kouji, and he put his head back to the previous position on Kouji's chest. He smiled, loving the smell of Kouji's hair, which was no longer back in its usual ponytail. He was lucky that the nurses at the hospital had no problem with bathing the boy; otherwise he wouldn't have smelled quite so pleasant. Kouji's voice caught him off guard in his thoughts.

"Even though we've acted selfishly 

_And we've had our petty quarrels_

_I never knew the day would come when_

_We couldn't see each other."_

Takuya smiled approvingly. "I still love your voice." He said dreamily. 

"Do you now?" Kouji raised an eyebrow.

Takuya chuckled. "Yup!" A grin found its way to his face.

Kouji laughed. "There, don't you feel better now?"

Takuya stood up. "Yeah, thanks." He wiped his eyes one last time. 

"I'm chasing after that day 

_When we could open up all of our feelings to one another_

_The wind, the sky, still_

_Wrapped around just the two of us, alone together."_

~~***~~***~~One Week Later~~***~~***~~

"Takuya…. Where are you taking me?" Kouji whined, raising an eyebrow at the suspicious look on the other boy's face.

"Oh, you'll see…." Takuya couldn't fight the grin that made its way to his face as he dragged Kouji down the sidewalk. 

"This better be a good surprise." Kouji said as he and Takuya walked down the unfamiliar streets of Takuya's town.

"We're almost there." Takuya couldn't suppress the grin as his excitement grew.

They walked for another few blocks. School was officially canceled for at least a month, until the school board could find a place to host classes. The other local middle schools were way too small; they could barely hold their own population of students. So for the last week, Takuya and Kouji have been doing pretty much nothing. The highlights of that week were a trip to the movie theater and ordering pizza. So, wrapped up in the intense boredom, Takuya had dragged Kouji to his town, promising some kind of surprise. 

"We're here!" Takuya exclaimed, pointing to the small brick building in front of the pair. 

"Ice cream?" Kouji asked awkwardly, raising his eyebrow yet another time. 

"Yeah!" Takuya smiled, and Kouji could've sworn he heard a giggle.

"What… have you not had ice cream before?" Kouji asked, curious as to why Takuya was so excited over the frozen treat.

"Yeah, yeah. I've had the stuff that you can buy in stores, like regular vanilla and stuff, but this is the only store that you can get my favorite flavor, cotton candy." Takuya smiled as he opened the door.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so dedicated to ice cream, Takuya." Kouji smiled. They stood in the line for a few moments, waiting for the other costumers to pick their favorite flavors and what kind of cone they wanted.

"So, what flavor are you getting?" Takuya asked. 

Kouji thought he was getting a little too excited over this. "Chocolate." He responded nonchalantly. 

Takuya sighed. "That's so plain…." He told their order to the cashier who, Takuya couldn't help notice, was wearing a rather ugly striped shirt. The pair walked outside the small ice cream parlor after they got their cones topped with creamy delight.

They walked in silence; the only noise was the sound of them eating the ice cream as the walked down the street. They walked until they reached an empty park, which only consisted of a slide and a small swing set. 

Kouji took a seat on a nearby bench and Takuya followed. Kouji was just finishing up his ice cream; Takuya had finished his at least ten minutes ago.

Kouji smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun played in his eyes, reflecting the deep blue so that they were like skies of their own. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kouji asked, still looking at the sky. "The sky is so blue, it's like a dream."

"Just being with you is a dream." Takuya responded, a sad smile on his face.

Kouji turned to look at the other boy, his sun-kissed eyes slightly wider than they usually were. "Takuya…." But then suddenly, he wasn't there anymore, the sun wasn't dancing in his eyes, he was in his own dream. His mouth was pressed against Takuya's, his delicate hands playing with the brunette's hair. His tongue explored Takuya's mouth like it was a happy little boy in a candy shop. But it wasn't in a dream, it was reality.

Realizing the human need for air, Kouji pulled away from Takuya, gasping. He waited for a response from the boy, but Takuya just chuckled. "What is it?" Kouji asked, confused.

"You taste like chocolate."

~~***~~***~~
    
    _That day, we held each other_
    
    _Don't ever forget that happiness_
    
    _I fell so in love with you_
    
    _Let's stay as we were back then_
    
    _That day, I had a dream_
    
    _I will not forget the look in your eyes_
    
    _The wind, the sky, surely_
    
    _Will blow away all my pain._

~~***~~***~~***~~

And matie, that's what way too much Diet 7-Up does to you. I'm just happy I got this out. Thanks so much to all you reviewers. I love you guys so much!!!  

Song credits:

Chpt. 1- _"Fake Wings_" is from .hack//SIGN

Chpt. 2- _"Eternal Melody" _is from Sailor Moon and is supposed to be the song that Kouji was playing on his violin.

Chpt. 3- _"How Soon is Now?"_ Is on the t.A.T.u. CD and some other people wrote it before them.

Chpt 4- _"The Wind, the Sky, Surely" _is from Sailor Moon Stars.

So get out there and enjoy your summer! Don't waste it reading this petty fanfiction!! Get out there!! Get some ice cream! XD

Oh and expect pictures of the school, the band room, and the lockers next update. (I have to get my sister to let me use her scanner x_x)

Ciao! ~Sixth Child~ _Another mind down the toilet._


End file.
